Valdrá la pena
by Sarah Lilian Potter
Summary: Respuesta a un desafío:  Draco cree que es un chico frigido hasta que Harry le enseña que los demas no han sabido como y donde tocarlo.  Advertencia Slash.  Claramente PWP. Espero que os guste.


Estaba terriblemente frustrado, no sabia que le ocurria, el sexo no le llenaba, no lo disfrutaba. Si bueno, se corria y ¿que? Eso no le satisfacía, se había acostado con multitud de chicas pero con ninguna en ningun momento, ni siquiera en su primera vez habia quedado completamente satisfecho, de esa forma en que otros le contaban, de esa forma en la que incluso las chicas con las que se acostaba se quedaban, completamente exahusto, relajado, incapaz de hacer algo más...él despues del sexo se levantaba, se duchaba y pasaba a otros menesteres, los deberes, la biblioteca..charlar con Blaise...

Asi que empezaba a circular un rumor, porque a sus 17 años, empezaba a rechazar estar con alguna chica, y estas empezaban a hablar, porque ¿a que chico de 17 años le ofreces sexo y te dice que no?

Por lo tanto se decia que era un frigido, y tanto lo decian y tanto lo habia escuchado que de verdad se lo creyó y entonces se planteó buscar una solución.

¿Pero por donde empezar? No podía hablarlo con sus padres,le daban escalofrios solo de pensarlo, con su padrino lo mismo, aunque él escuchaba los rumores, no era sordo, y no le habia llamado para hablar ni nada, menudo padrino.

Con sus amigos..Blaise se reiria de él con todo eso del Dios del sexo que es, etc.., Vincent y Gregory, no entenderian nada, creia que incluso eran virgenes aun. Pansy, no por merlin, con lo chismosa que era se enteraria todo el colegio antes de que acabara de contarselo.

La biblioteca pensó luego, seguro que habria algun libro que hablara de eso, no podia ser el unico mago al que le pasaran estas cosas.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, inmensa biblioteca, pensó ¿por donde empezar?, no podia ir simplemente a preguntarle a la bibliotecaria, se reiria de él, entonces vió a la sabelotodo ahi sentada, lo sopesó durante unos instantes y se decidió por acercarse a ella.

-esto..hola Granger

-Malfoy-contesto sin nisiquiera levantar la vista del libro que la mantenia ocupada.

-mmm, veras queria saber si me podias ayudar a encontrar un libro-aclaro un poco nervioso

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró estrañada, con una ligera sonrisa asintió

-bueno dejalo..-se dio la vuelta

-no, no dime..

-es sobre relaciones

-relaciones? Intercontinentales? Entre razas?

-no, no, personales..

-personales? Relaciones personales?-el rubio empezaba a ponerse colorado y se pregunto en que momento le habia parecido bien preguntarle a la sabelotodo-creo que no entiendo, te refieres a las personas relacionadas, tios, primos..¿genealogia?

-¡no! ¡Malditasea sexo!

Ahora fue el turno de ella de ponerse colorada.

-y como digas una palabra de esto Granger me asegurare de que esos dientes que arreglaste con la enfermera ¡te crezcan hasta las rodillas!-ella se tapo la boca con una mano, escandalizada.

-bueno, Malfoy en la biblioteca no hay libros sobre esos temas pero si es lo que te preocupa deberias ir a hablar con la enfermera ella podra asesorarte sobre, "relaciones", enfermedades de transmision sexual,..embarazo..etc.-se levanto y se fue de ahi antes de que estallara en carcajadas.

El rubio se quedo mas que frustrado y decidió que dejaría su busqueda por ese dia, no podía ser que en toda la maldita biblioteca no hubiera un libro sobre sexo, buscaria el solo, más tarde.

Hermione llegó un poco alterada a su sala común, donde varios alumnos pasaban la tarde del sabado sin hacer realmente nada, charlaban, jugaban...fuera llovia torrencialmente asi que no podian salir, encontró a sus amigos jugando al snap explosivo, ya que Harry se negaba a jugar al ajedrez más de tres partidas seguidas.

Se sentó en un sillon libre a su lado y abrió de nuevo el libro, pero no lo miraba, su mente se iba a la conversación recientemente tenida, y luchaba por no estallar en carcajadas al recordar la cara del rubio slytherin.

-sueltalo herm, ¿que sucede?-preguntó Harry sin levantar la vista del tablero y de espaldas a ella.

-¿porque crees que sucede algo?-preguntó divertida

-has llegado hace diez minutos, ni nos has saludado y aunque has abierto el libro no pasas las hojas- dijo ron también sin levantar la vista en frente de harry.

-eh,..uh..-se puso colorada y se preguntó desde cuando sus amigos eran tan observadores.-bueno me he encontrado a Malfoy-ahora si ambos la miraron.

-¿y?-animo harry.

-bueno estaba buscando un libro-bajó la voz-sobre sexo.-y dejó la frase ahí, los tres recordaron facilmente el rumor de frigido que corria por ahi y se largaron a reir, el resto de la sala los miro tan solo un segundo y luego siguieron a lo suyo.

-apuesto a que es virgen y por eso necesita un libro-dijo ron

-no querra hacer el ridiculo su primera vez-rio harry

-yo no creo que sea asi, creo que el buscaba algo como la sexualidad, ya sabeis-los otros la miraron sin entender-si sobre si le gustan chicos o chicas

-creo que es hetero Herm-señalo el moreno.

-bueno con esa pinta de estirado que tiene no me extrañaria que tirara para tu lado, sin ofender Harry-apuntó Ron

-por nada compañero, tal vez deberia de ir a aclararle las ideas-dijo con una sonrisa

-ughh, que asco Harry es Malfoy ¡el hurón botador!

-Ron, esta buenisimo eso no me lo puedes negar, ¿a que no Hermione?

-eh...

-vamos Herm que seais novios no significa que te hayan sacado los ojos.

-vale, si, esta bueno, Ron, para que negarlo.

-pues lo dicho-se puso en pie- voy a aclararle las ideas-dijo con una sonrisa picara

Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza y Hermione sustituyó a Harry en su partida con Ron.

Mientras el rubio estaba cerca de las mazmorras en un aula que se usaba antiguamente para las clases de repaso de pociones, pero desde que estaba el profesor Snape no se usaba porque este mandaba a los que iban retrasados con otros compañeros y se desentendia. Asi que no pasaba mucha gente por ahi.

Harry lo localizo con el mapa y fue en su busca. Abrió el aula pero a simple vista no lo vió luego lo descubrió en la que sería la silla del profesor.

-hola Malfoy.

-Potter, ¿que demonios quieres?

-¿yo? Quiero aclarar tus dudas

-¿dudas? ¿De que demonios hablas?

-sobre tu sexualidad

-esa maldita Grangee se le fue la boca ¿no? De todas formas no tengo ninguna duda sobre mi sexualidad.

-ya claro, ¿por eso es que te llaman el frigido no?

-¡no soy ningun frigido Potter!-a estas alturas ambos estaban cerca, draco demasiado enfadado como para darse cuenta.

En un movimiento rápido Harry lo agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia si.

-¿seguro? Demuestramelo

-que..¡que demonios haces! ¡No soy ningun maricon! Eso lo seras tu solo Potter, una desgracia para tu familia, un paria, un..-no pudo seguir porque los labios de Potter presionaban los suyos, y en un momentole estaba besando con todo lo que tenia, maldita sea porque tenia que besar tan bien que..-mmm...-escapó sin querer de su boca.

-¿me dejas demostrarte porque estas frustrado?

-ya te dije que, no soy frigido, me he acostado con muchas mujeres y..

-es que eso no es lo que a ti te hace falta, te falta un hombre Malfoy.

-los hombres no me atraen

-porque todavia no has estado en mi cama .

-no se de que estas hablando, ni quiero saberlo esto no es para mi y...

-bien-dijo separandose- vete.. igual ya todo el mundo sabe que eres un frigido, un estirado y amargado que ni siquiera disfruta con el sexo, vaya mierda de adolescencia .

-¡eres un capullo! no sabes nada acerca de mi, no se como te atreves a..

-mira te propongo algo..dejame hacerte disfrutar del sexo, dejame complacerte, si en algun momento hago algo que no te gusta, pararé lo prometo, tu no pierdes nada.

-¿y tu que ganas?

-oh, te lo dire cuando acabemos.-acto seguido cerro la puerta con un hechizo y transformó un pupitre en cama y la silla en un espejo de cuerpo entero, Draco lucia bastante asustado sin saber realmente como es que se habia metido ahí.

Harry se acerco y lo atrajo besandolo, el moreno sabia besar eso no se podia negar, y Draco practicamente se deshizo en sus brazos cuando el moreno bajo hasta el cuello.

-oh, merlin porque demonios nadie me ha besado nunca asi-pensaba el rubio, de su boca escapaban pequeños jadeos..

Harry siguio bajando, corbata fuera, camisa fuera..ahora torturaba su pecho, el solo se recargaba contra la pared y se dejaba hacer, Harry iba bajando poco a poco, mordiendo, chupando y dejando marcas en todo su blanco cuerpo, le desabrochó en cinturon sin que apenas se percatara de ello y cuando se dio cuenta sus pantalones y calzoncillos ya estaban en el suelo y el moreno tenia su verga en la boca, gimió profundo, por todos los dioses, nadie nunca..oh..joder...sus pensamientos eran erraticos, no podia pensar en nada mas que esa deliciosa boca... estaba a punto de venirse, oh..y esta vez si quedaria satisfecho pero de repente una mano hizo presion en la base de su pene y sus testiculos y la boca se retiro.

-¿que..? ¿porque...?-protestó

-shh...ahora viene lo mejor Draco

-no..Harry..yo..quiero...

-no te preocupes-Harry volvia al ataque en su cuello, mientras el rubio se tranquilizaba.-lo mejor esta por llegar.

Lo llevo hasta la cama.

-desnudate-demandó el rubio

-crei que no te sentias atraido hacia los hombres-Draco enrojeció sentado ahora en los pies de la cama Harry delante de él empezó a desnudarse despacio, con sus manos acariciando su cuerpo y Draco se encendió más que antes si cabe, nunca se habia detenido a pensar en hombres pero Harry, el maldito Potter, tenia un cuerpo de infarto, y sabia muy bien como usarlo.

Una vez desnudo, empujo a Draco hacia atras y se tumbo encima suyo besandolo con pasion, a su derecha un bote de lubricante voló desde la túnica del moreno este hundió los dedos y bajó hasta las nalgas del rubio, mientras este le recorria el cuerpo con sus manos, ambos besandose hambrientamente.

Cuando el primer dedo entro Draco se tensó, percibiendo esto Harry le susurro al oido y chupó su lobulo haciendo que se relajara al menos un poco, la preparación duró más de lo que Harry hubiera querido pero queria hacerlo bien para el rubio porque si le gustaba ese chico seria suyo para siempre.

-ponte de rodillas

-¿de rodillas? no..asi no..yo..

-hazme caso...te gustará-lo puso en cuatro a los pies de la cama el espejo delante suyo, y comenzo a penetrarlo, al rubio le dolia pese a todo, pero poco a poco su esfinter se acostumbro a tenerlo dentro, Harry respiraba entrecortadamente y esperó a que los cuerpos se acoplaran.

Poco a poco empezo a moverse, Draco no veia como le iba a gustar eso cuando en un movimiento Harry rozo algo que le mando una descarga electrica, solto un jadeo, el moreno repitio movimiento, y esta vez solto un gemido.

Harry presiono ahi unas cuantas veces mas, Draco solo pedia por más, entonces el moreno le levanto, los dos aun de rodillas en la cama, Draco con su espalda pegada al pecho de Harry. Harry con una mano rodeaba la cintura de draco para que sus pelvis no se separaran y con la otra sujetaba los brazos del rubio bien pegados a su pecho.

-mirate-susurró-mirame..-Draco alzo la vista y los vio a ambos en el espejo en frente suya, harry movio de nuevo las caderas y el rubio no pudo separar la vista del espejo.-te está follando un hombre Malfoy, y te gusta, te gusta tanto que sin ningun estimulo vas a correrte-Draco jadeaba,Harry apuntaba perfectamente a ese punto en su interior que lo hacia vibrar, pronto el ritmo aumento más si es posible.

-Harry..dejame..que..-Draco queria tocarse, queria acabar

..-jadeo el otro.-te correras...por el simple placer de ser follado...

Dicho y hecho, Draco enfoco su mirada en la de Harry a traves del espejo, el moreno lo follaba con violencia, sintio un cosquilleo que...en unos segundos vio todo blanco su cuerpo se estremeció, ni siquiera sintio como detras de él Harry gemia y se venia dentro suyo.

Los dos cayeron hacia delante exahustos, Harry rodó de encima suyo y quedo boca arriba, Draco no se pudo ni mover, su cuerpo maltratado estaba completamente satisfecho, saboreó esa sensacion los pocos segundos que tardó en venirle el sueño y quedar completamente dormido.

Ambos despertaron unas horas más tarde, ya pasada la hora de la cena.

Draco absolutamente sonrojado no sabia que decir.

Harry sin embargo saco su varita e hizo un fregotego sobre ambos y se acerco aun desnudo a Draco que trataba de ponerse los calzoncillos.

-¿has visto como solo te hacia falta un hombre..?

-yo..

-me preguntaste que sacaria yo de esto-dijo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del rubio y pegandose-te he demostrado que puedo satisfacerte, ahora tu deberas ser mio de por vida-dijo tan pancho.

Conectaron miradas y ambos rieron a la vez liberando la tensión.

-bueno Potter..

-chist..chist..es Harry

-bueno Harry..tal vez haga un esfuerzo, porque te reconozco que eres bueno satisfaciendome, ahora espero que no sea solo en la cama, sabes que puedo ser muy caprichoso.-sonrió malignamente

-¿sabes Draco? -preguntó mientras acercaba sus labios- Valdrá la pena.

Fin.


End file.
